1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, owing to the rapid development of the electronics industry and the information industry, the related products also become increasingly sophisticated. For the current personal computers, in addition to seeking more rapid and more powerful computing units and a wide range of peripheral equipments to meet user needs, compact sized portable computers are the key development area of the industry.
For example, liquid crystal displays have advantages such as high definition, small size, light weight, low driving voltage, low power consumption, and a wide range of applications, and thus can be widely applied in portable televisions, mobile phones, camcorders, notebook computers, desktop monitors, and other consumer electronics products and become the mainstream of the displays.
A backlight module is one of key components used in a liquid crystal display (LCD). Since the panel module used in the liquid crystal display does not have the capability of emitting light, the function of the backlight module is provide a light source with sufficient brightness and uniform distribution for enabling the liquid crystal display to display an image normally. Nowadays, the liquid crystal display is widely used in an electronic product with growth potential such as a monitor, a notebook computer, a digital camera, a projector, thus continuously growing the demands of backlight module and its related components.
In general, during the process of assembling a panel module and a backlight module of a conventional liquid crystal display, a cell tape of which both sides are adhesive is adhered to an upper polarizer on a top portion of the panel module and an exterior wall of a frame of the backlight module, thereby attaching the panel module to the backlight module. As to a small or medium sized liquid crystal display, the panel module therein has a relatively large width and the backlight module therein has a relatively smaller thickness. Therefore, in order to enhance the capability of resisting the peeling force between the panel module and the backlight module under test, a direct gluing method is used to replace the cell tape adhering method in the design of fixing the panel module to the backlight module.
However, during the process of directly bonding a touch module to a panel module for a display apparatus, a glue layer applied between the touch module and the panel module usually results in overflow glue due to compression, thus further affecting the light-emitting quality of the display apparatus. Therefore, when the overflow glue is drained to the cell tape used for bonding the panel module to a backlight module for the display apparatus, an assembly personnel usually removes the overflow glue by manually scraping or repeatedly wiping with alcohol. However, the foregoing approaches seriously decrease the adhering strength of the cell tape, thus causing the panel module and the backlight module to be separated from each other easily. Furthermore, because the cell tape is opaque, the overflow glue cannot be cured due to failing to expose to curing light, thus exacerbating the overflow glue problem. Accordingly, many in the industry are endeavoring to develop techniques that effectively prevent the overflow glue problem during the process of directly bonding the touch module and the panel module of the display apparatus.